Not So Alone Anymore
by Wicked Dreamz
Summary: DONE! Harry and Hermione are forced to stay at Grimmauld Place for one month when dangers arise. The two must fend for themselves in Sirius’s creepy house in which may lurk anything from dust bunnies, to ghosts and goblins. Will love creep up on them? R
1. A Side of Hermione Granger New To Me

**A/N:** Hey! I know I really shouldn't be writing this, but I couldn't stop the plot bunny from rearing is cute little head! Cough Sorry. So anyway, this just one of my more fluffy, un-adventurous, cuter stories. Fear not, adventure seekers, my other story has plenty of action in it. Go read that if you want adventure and a really long Harry Potter fanfic. As for this, it's not going to be super long, but it will be at least seven to eight chapters — I don't know because I haven't really planned it out yet. So enjoy, hope you like the plot, which is described below.

* * *

**Plot:** Harry and Hermione are forced to stay at Grimmauld Place for one month when dangers arise. The Weasleys are in Australia, Lupin is somewhere in Japan, and the rest of the Order are simply too busy to give a damn. Therefore, the two must fend for themselves in Sirius's old and creepy house in which may lurk anything from dust bunnies, to ghosts and goblins. Plus... will romance creep upon the two teens? Rumor has it they've already fallen madly in love... so why not back that fact up?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

** Chapter 1: A Side of Hermione Granger New To Me**  
  
"WE'VE GOT TO DO _WHAT?"_  
  
The orange sunlight poured in through a crack in the closed and boarded window. It was the only source of light apart from the crackling fire which burned happily in the hearth.  
  
"One month alone with Harry in Grimmauld Place? That's preposterous!" Hermione ranted. "Why? Why alone?"   
  
Harry's thoughts had somewhat wandered. _One month at Grimmauld Place? With Hermione? I should expect my homework to be done by Friday, then!_  
  
When Hermione said his name, he jolted back into the conversation.   
  
"What?" he asked dumbly.   
  
"Harry, back me up! We can't _possibly_ stay at Grimmauld Place _alone_ for a month!" Hermione cried.   
  
After getting over the initial shock that Hermione didn't want to live with him, Harry added, "Y-Yes, yes! Of course we can't!" He thought about that statement for a moment. "Why not?"   
  
Hermione smacked a hand to her forehead. "Did you not have your coffee this morning, Harry? Because to me, it seems as though you are still half-asleep."  
  
Moody watched the conversation between the two hysterical teens for a moment before he finally decided to cut in. "Quiet! Both o' ya! Both Lupin and Shacklebolt thought Grimmauld Place would be the safest location for you, Potter... and since Weasley's in Australia, we decided to leave you alone. The Order's too busy to babysit you!"  
  
"But... Mad-Eye," Harry began. "Alone? Isn't that a bit sketchy?"   
  
"I don't understand what the problem is, Potter. Ya can't go back to them Dursleys, and Granger's house is a neon sign with an arrow pointing at it that says "Kill here!". You're platonic friends, isn't that right?" Moody asked. His magical eye swivelled in its socket as if daring Harry and Hermione to say no.  
  
"Y-Yes, but..."   
  
"Then it's settled. You'll move in tomorrow."  
  
Harry and Hermione left the office awkwardly.   
  
Hermione was first to speak. "Well... that was..."  
  
"Unexpected? Strange? Queer?" Harry finished. He put his hands into his pockets.   
  
"I guess you're my new roommate, hmm Harry?" Hermione asked, grinning.  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
Thunder was the sound that woke Harry up the next morning. Not sunshine, not Aunt Petunia and not Hedwig.   
  
"Maybe it's a sign," Harry muttered. He turned over, landing his rear on the cold wooden floor of his bedroom.   
  
"Get down here, boy!" Aunt Petunia's shouts floated upstairs.   
  
_There's the old banshee,_ Harry thought bitterly. He didn't feel that falling out of bed and then getting yelled at was a very good beginning to his day.  
  
Harry got dressed, then made his way downstairs.   
  
The Dursleys weren't too happy about the fact that Moody was to pick him up that afternoon. What they didn't know, is that Moody would be picking him up from Mrs. Figg's house.   
  
_What they don't know, they'll find out soon enough.  
_  
"I want pancakes! A full stack!" Dudley Dursley, Harry's (most likely) obese, whale-of-a-cousin said as he waddled into the kitchen.   
  
"Ham, eggs and toast," Uncle Vernon said from behind his newspaper.   
  
"Same for me," Aunt Petunia added.   
  
When Aunt Petunia had finally realized that Dudley's diet was doing nothing for him, she'd given up and the family went back to their original eating habits.   
  
In the midst of frying the bacon, Harry's forearm came into contact with the rim of the pan and scorched his skin.  
  
"Agh!" he said, holding his arm in pain.   
  
Aunt Petunia reprimanded him for being careless. 

-:-:-:-:-  
  
"Um..." Harry began to say later that afternoon. "Mrs. Figg called me over for tea. Moody's going to pick me up from there."  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted.   
  
"See... you... later?" Harry mumbled.   
  
"Take care of yourself... don't get yourself killed like your wretched mother and that Potter," Aunt Petunia said.   
  
Was that a sign of concern? A sort-of, kind of, not really sign of concern?  
  
"Will do."  
  
Moody was late in picking Harry up.   
  
So, Harry sat in the house that smelled horribly like cats and cabbages for an extra twenty minutes.  
  
At promptly twenty minutes past one, there was a knocking on the door of Mrs. Figg's home.   
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was holding a very worn shoe with Hermione by his side and they were Portkey-ing out of Little Whinging.   
  
They landed in a dark, dingy alleyway which reeked of garbage among other things. Moody was standing a few feet away with his infamous bowler hat shadowing his face.  
  
They walked out of the alley, trunks and belongings in hand, and found themselves in the midst of Grimmauld Place.   
  
_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place... Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
_  
In reciprocation of his wishes, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black squeezed itself between Numbers Eleven and Thirteen Grimmauld Place right before their very magical eyes.  
  
"That still amazes me to no end," Harry said.   
  
He was a tad bit nervous about entering the old house. It had been a full two years coming before he'd finally set foot in Sirius' humble abode.   
  
They walked quietly through the grungy, dispiriting hallway so as not to wake the horrid portrait of the racist Mrs. Black. Harry didn't think that the portrait would be too happy to find out that Hermione was staying in that very house for a full month.   
  
Once they stepped into the equally dismal drawing room, Moody grunted, "Someone'll stop by from time ta time to check on you runts."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding.   
  
Moody made his exit through the fireplace, after Hermione set it ablaze.   
  
Harry dropped onto one of the dingy couches and heaved a great, loud sigh which caught Hermione's attention.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked, and sat down on the coffee table in front of him.   
  
Harry sighed again, then replied. "Hermione, we're stuck in a grimy, grungy, dark house for a month. Alone. We can't even leave — not that I ever could go anywhere alone, except for the park in Little Whinging... what a nice little park that was, but the swings were broken —"  
  
"Harry, you're rambling, dear," Hermione sighed.   
  
"Right, thanks," Harry mumbled. He wrung his hands nervously, not knowing what else to say. To make small talk, he asked, "You're staying —"  
  
"In the same room I always do, Harry."  
  
"Right."  
  
Hermione clapped her hands together suddenly and stood up.  
  
"What do you want to eat? I'm hungry," she said.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I'll take our stuff upstairs. I'll put your's in your room," Harry answered.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful a second. "Leave Crookshanks down here. I'll have to let him out. The poor thing's been confined in that contraption all day!"   
  
Harry nodded. He grabbed the handle of his and Hermione's trunks and started trying to pull them upstairs.   
  
"Need help?" Hermione asked, obviously amused.  
  
Harry mock-glared at her. "No, thank you, _Hermy_."  
  
Hermione 'humph-ed', crossing her arms and turned her back to him.  
  
Harry was surprised at this. It was a side of Hermione he'd never seen before. Truthfully, it scared the living daylights out of him. After all, he had to deal with it for a while.  
  
He decidedly dropped the trunks and walked up behind her.   
  
Harry put his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Sorry," before turning back around to begin heaving the trunks upstairs again.  
  
He heard Hermione groan behind him, before the trunks he was dragging were picked up from the other end.  
  
Harry turned his head around to find Hermione looking downward with the handles of the trunks clutched in her hands.

* * *

**A/N:** The beginning, I must admit is a tad bit dark, but it lightens up starting next chapter. Now, I have to warn you, that my writing style's always been slightly dark, so I'm trying my best to make this as non-dark as possible, but bear with me if it's dark. Okay? Thank you! Please, R&R!!! By the way, this story takes place one month before seventh year, hence the reason Harry's nervous about #12 --- he hasn't been there since Sirius died. Waaaaaa!

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Why Harry can't stay with the Dursleys is revealed. Plus, Kreature makes his first appearance after two years! And, a bit of thunder scares a certain Miss Granger.


	2. Thunder Mixed With a Bit of Rain and a L...

**A/N:** Here's Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy! Longer Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

** Chapter 2: Thunder Mixed With a Bit of Rain and a Little Fear**  
  
The dining table was again dusty. That fact that it had not been cleaned for two years might have been the reason, but all the same, it was still dusty.  
  
"Yuck!"   
  
Hermione grimaced. She poked a piece of... very stale bread (or as the two had assumed it was) with a dusty fork.  
  
"Ow!" Harry cringed. The arm with the burn on it had made contact with the edge of the kitchen counter.  
  
Hermione glanced up from the "bread".   
  
"What happened?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing important. I just got burned making breakfast this morning," Harry answered. He went back to looking through the cabinets as he'd been instructed to do.  
  
"You got burned?" Hermione asked, obviously concerned.  
  
"Yeah. It's no big deal though," Harry said. He closed the cabinet he was looking through, but one of the hinges decided to come undone and the door sagged and creaked open again. "There's nothing useful around."  
  
"Oh, I have a catalog for Martie's Supermarket upstairs. I can order groceries and have Hedwig pick them up," Hermione said, losing focus on Harry's burn a moment.   
  
Martie's Supermarket had been the first wizarding supermarket. It had just opened a year ago and was a very popular place indeed.  
  
"How long do you think it'll take her?" Harry questioned, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded across his chest.   
  
"If I do it now, she could be there and back by tomorrow afternoon. We're already in London so I don't suppose it would take too long."  
  
"Alright then," Harry said. "Want me to help?"  
  
"Harry? Really, Potter," Hermione said, smirking, "do you think ordering groceries is the job for a man?"   
  
Harry smiled. "If that's the way you want it... then fine by me. I was just trying to be helpful. But if you don't need help from a man, then okay."  
  
Hermione laughed. She stepped up to him and taking his arm, dragged him all the way upstairs.  
  
After ordering the groceries, Hermione decided to take a nap. Harry'd already fallen asleep ordering the supplies and was stretched out across her bed. She crawled over beside him, kicking her shoes off, and laid her head in the crook of his arm.   
  
Harry woke up sometime later. He went to sit up, but something weighed him down. He fixed his glasses which were askew on his face and looked down at his chest.   
  
Hermione's not-so-bushy-anymore brown hair came into view.   
  
_When did she get there?_   
  
Harry looked around to gather his bearings, and realized he'd fallen asleep on Hermione's bed. He figured out that it was raining outside.  
  
A flash of lightning and the crackle of thunder was all it took for Hermione to stir. Instead of waking up, she clutched tighter to Harry's waist and let out a low moan.  
  
_My cheeks are warm,_ he thought to himself. _Weird..._  
  
It was almost ten more minutes until Hermione finally woke up. She groaned, but it came out as more of a growl.  
  
She opened her heavy eyelids and realized she was still holding onto Harry. Instantaneously, upon that realization, she jerked away.  
  
"But Hermione," Harry laughed, "you looked so comfortable there."  
  
Hermione looked at him with a scowl on her face. "I was going to say sorry, but I don't think I will anymore." Another flash of lightning and more thunder sounding through the house was all it took for Hermione to end up clutching Harry again.   
  
This time, he wrapped his arm around her waist.   
  
"I hate storms," she whimpered. Harry noted that she was shivering slightly.   
  
"It's pretty late anyway. I think we should just hit the sack," he suggested.   
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed, causing Harry to jump. "You can't leave me at a time like this, Harry!"   
  
He sighed. "What, Hermione? What do you want me to do? Wish the storm away for you?" He was getting a bit agitated. It had been a very long, very bad day for him.   
  
Another flash of lightning and thunder shook the old wardrobe that stood in a dark corner of the room.   
  
Hermione buried her face in the folds of Harry's shirt. "Let me sleep with you."  
  
Harry blushed again. "You do realize that... that just sounded horribly bad, don't you?"  
  
Hermione slapped him on the shoulder. "Shut up, you know what I mean! Can I?" Her voice was terribly muffled.  
  
"Yes, alright. Fine," Harry relented. "But I have to warn you, I may kick you... oh and I sleep —"  
  
"— in your boxers. Ginny told me," Hermione said casually.   
  
Harry had dated Ginny Weasley all of last year and she'd occasionally spent a night or two in the Boys' Dormitory with him at Hogwarts. After Dean had professed his 'undying love' for Ginny, as he called it, Ginny had called it quits with Harry. It was pretty much a mutual decision, but Ginny had been first to take action.   
  
"You're making me blush an awful lot Hermione. You'd better stop, or I'll begin to retaliate," Harry warned.   
  
"You don't have anything on me, Potter!" Hermione said confidently.  
  
"Oh really? So how is it that I know you used to take ballet, that you still dance around in your room in your tutu, and that you've kissed our own Ronald Weasley before?" Harry asked.   
  
"One: my mother _forced_ me. Two: I did it for my younger cousin who is only two-and-a-half. Three: He caught me under the mistletoe!" Hermione defended quickly.  
  
"It's alright, Hermione. No need to be embarrassed!"   
  
Hermione pouted against Harry's chest. She inhaled a bit of the scent of his shirt. "You smell good."  
  
"Naturally. I have to — I am the Boy-Who-Lived, after all."  
  
"You're cocky _and_ kinky today, Harry Potter," Hermione said, at last pulling her face away from his shirt to look at him.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the other room," Harry said, deciding to ignore her last comment.  
  
"NO!"Hermione squealed. "Don't leave me!"   
  
"Fine. I'll _turn around_. Is that alright, your majesty?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're a funny one, Potter," Hermione said dryly. "Now go on, turn around."  
  
Hermione crawled away as Harry rolled over, face down on the bed, and opened her trunk and pulled out her nightgown. After she made sure Harry wasn't looking, she slipped out of her robes and casual-wear and slipped into her pink, ruffled nightgown.  
  
Thunder rumbled again and Hermione squeaked.  
  
Harry, forgetting himself for a moment, looked over at her. "Did you just _squeak_, Hermione?"   
  
"Do you have a problem with it?" She wanted to sound confident, she really did, it was just the blasted storm that made her voice tremble.  
  
"Are you done?" Harry asked her, to which he received a subtle nod. "Alright then, let's go."  
  
She grabbed onto his wrist as they made their way quickly across the pitch-black landing.   
  
Lightning illuminated the stairway for a moment and Harry thought he saw someone or something standing there.  
  
"I wish we had a candle," he murmured. In response to his wish, the someone or something on the staircase lit a candle.   
  
Hermione felt Harry stiffen in her grasp, and when she looked to where he was staring, she too went rigid.   
  
Kreacher, in all his haunting glory, stood there with his lips moving in that perpetual mumbling that he never ceased.  
  
"Filthy Mudbloods, dirtying the Mistress's home! Scum — all of them!" he whispered.   
  
"Kreacher!" Harry said — his tone came out in an icy calm voice that seemed to float with the chilly wind that was hitting the windows right at that moment.  
  
For the first time since Harry had known the little demon, his voice had never died as it did at that moment. Kreacher's lips stopped moving and he uttered no further sounds.   
  
Harry was getting more and more tense as the seconds passed on. It was because of this monster that he'd gone after Sirius. This was the lying, cheating, deceiving fiend that had caused the most important person in Harry's life to die.   
  
Hermione put a hand on his shaking arm. "Harry... don't do anything rash, now."  
  
"HE LIED!"   
  
The anger poured out of him. The pent-up rage that had been sitting within him for two years had been filling up, until this moment caused it to overflow over the edge.  
  
Harry lunged at Kreacher, his arms flailing in all directions.   
  
Hermione, though horrified, did nothing to stop him. This one thing was something he needed. Even she admitted that Kreacher didn't deserve to live.   
  
Kreacher, seeing his master coming after him, ran from the scene all the way downstairs.   
  
Harry skidded and slipped after him, Hermione on his trail. She had to hold up her nightgown which was excessively long as she blundered after the two.  
  
They stopped in the kitchen where Harry had cornered Kreacher.   
  
"Hermione," Harry said in a slightly delusional tone as his eyes bored into the House Elf's head, "light the fire."  
  
Hermione, who didn't want to get in the midst of this, did as she was told.   
  
"You don't deserve to live," Harry whispered. "You were the reason I went after Sirius, the reason why he came after me and had to fight Bellatrix. You lied and killed my Godfather. I blamed myself before, but now... I don't think I was the one at fault."  
  
He stepped closer to Kreacher, still staring intently at him.   
  
"I HATE YOU!" Harry yelled. He pushed the Elf into the burning hearth, then dropped to his knees. "Go to hell... literally."  
  
Kreacher screamed his final words: "MUDBLOODS DON'T DESERVE MY MISTRESS'S HOME!"   
  
Hermione kneeled beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
Harry's eyes trailed away from the fire down to his hands.   
  
"I killed him," he whispered. His voice trembled with many things including rage, disbelief, fear, and hatred.  
  
"You did... Harry, you were right. He didn't deserve to live and now he's with that damn God-forbidden Mistress of his!" Hermione replied.   
  
Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Yeah... you're right. I just... I _killed_ him, Hermione."  
  
Hermione nodded sympathetically. "I know, I know. It's okay."  
  
"I'm a bit stressed. Maybe I'll be able to sleep it off," Harry said.  
  
"Let's get to bed," Hermione suggested, which Harry nodded.  
  
Laying in bed, neither could get to sleep. Hermione, who had her back turned to Harry was thinking about many things, including why they were even at Grimmauld Place anyway.  
  
"Harry?" she asked.   
  
She rolled over so that she was facing him.   
  
Harry put one of his arms under his head, and answered, "Yeah?"   
  
"Why did you have to come here? I mean, to Grimmauld Place — why'd they make you?" she asked.   
  
Harry breathed a deep sigh.  
  
The loud storm was still raging fiercely outside and the pair could hear the raindrops thundering down around them.  
  
"The charm died," Harry offered. She knew exactly what he meant.   
  
Harry'd fought with himself for an entire three months after the end of their fifth year, debating whether or not to tell Hermione and Ron about the Prophecy. Finally giving into his conscience, he'd spilled the story.  
  
Hermione gasped slightly. That was the last thing she'd expected him to say.   
  
"It was only supposed to last until I turned seventeen," Harry continued. "So, the day after my birthday, Dumbledore realized the charm that Mum had put on me had faded so he moved me here. You know the rest."  
  
Hermione had also had to come because she wasn't safe during the summer. Unlike Harry, she'd had no protection put on her or her family so she was sent with Harry to talk to Moody about their situation.  
  
"That's awful," Hermione whispered.   
  
Harry could not see her in the darkness that shrouded the room, but he knew that her face had contorted in concentration.  
  
"You know what?" she said after a minute of contemplation. "This could give us some insight as to what charm she used."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah... maybe," he mumbled.   
  
A crack of thunder caused Hermione to whimper.   
  
Harry propped his head on his elbow and asked, "Why are you so afraid?"   
  
Hermione gulped.   
  
"When I was around eight or nine years old, lightning struck our swimming pool. I was standing at the edge when it happened. I remember seeing the electricity racing through the water..." she trailed off, looking down. "It's silly, I know. I just... I don't know."  
  
"I understand," Harry replied. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Hermione bit her bottom lip. An idea struck her and she voiced it. "Let's play a game."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Sure."  
  
"We have to ask each other random questions... we've never really _talked_, you know? I thought it would be a good way to learn a little about each other."  
  
"Okay," Harry answered. "You go first."  
  
"Alright... um, what's your favorite color? Mine's blue," Hermione said.   
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. His favorite color was something he'd never really taken notice of. "Green, I suppose. Okay, my turn. What's your favorite type of non-magical animal? Mine is the lion."  
  
"The swan," Hermione answered. "What's your favorite type of dessert?"  
  
"Pumpkin pie with vanilla ice-cream or whipped cream," Harry said. "Your's?"  
  
"Strawberry cheesecake with vanilla icing on top. Who do you think has a worse temper? Ginny or Ron?"  
  
At once, both said, "Ron."   
  
Harry gave out a small chuckle. "He's got a very short temper meter. It fills up before mine even gets a quarter of the way there."  
  
Hermione giggled. She stopped and then said, "He asked me out, you know. Last year, but I turned him down."  
  
Harry was taken aback by this. He knew that Ron had been infatuated with Hermione for a few years, but this event was a shock to him.   
  
"Did you ever go out with Viktor?" Harry asked abruptly.  
  
"No, did you?" Hermione asked deviously.   
  
Harry, though knew she couldn't seem him, scowled.   
  
"You dated Ginny... but did you still like Cho when you did?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Nah... I got over Cho when I found out she'd started dating Michael Corner," Harry replied immediately. "I don't think I truly liked her anyway."  
  
Hermione yawned. "Let's go to sleep now. I'm getting tired."  
  
Harry agreed, and they settled into the warm sheets.   
  
Hermione scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
Harry was slightly uncomfortable. This was different than with Ginny. Hermione was his best friend. It didn't feel right this way... or did it?

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, now that I've got that out of my system, a couple of things. I'm sorry the end of this chapter was crappy. I didn't know how to end it, so I just drew it out a lot! A couple of people noted that I spelled Kreacher's name wrong last chapter in the preview. I know, and I'm sorry about that. I was just in a hurry, and didn't really pay attention to what my fingers were doing. Sorry again! I thought I was spelling Kreacher but my fingers thought I wanted to spell Kreature.   
  
Now, for the reviews:  
  
**ANDTORR:** well, as you can see, I listened and yes... Kreacher died! I didn't like that little Elf, he gave all House Elves a bad name... And, what happened to Buckbeak you'll find out NEXT chapter, lol. I take time to write all these things up. Thanks for reviewing and glad you like my story!  
  
**Steel:** Thank you for reviewing and I appreciate your compliments! It feels really good to read these reviews with people saying nice things about your writing, lol.   
  
**Trumpet-Geek:** I didn't really realize the plot was original until you said it. I think I write more than I read so I guess that's why I didn't notice. Thank you for reviewing! And also for your compliment!  
  
**Gryffindor620:** Nooooo, definitely not! I would never even dream about killing them! Kreacher was the first character I've ever killed in any of my stories, besides Voldemort of course. I cried the first time I killed Ron off in one of my stories, and so I changed it and let Ron live, lol. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**Usha88:** Thank you! Yes, I hope this chapter wasn't too dark. I know killing Kreacher was gloomy, but I tried to make the beginning and end light-hearted. I think Harry noticed in Hermione's behavior that she was being more playful and less studious. She wasn't a walking library anymore and her thoughts had been directed elsewhere. Thank-you for pointing out the Kreacher mistake, but as I said above, I just wasn't thinking when I typed it. Just out of curiosity, what nationality are you? I'm Indian, and your screenname suggests that you are too. Just curious! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**SeCret SnitCH:** Thanks for reviewing!   
  
**ladybird:** I hope it's interesting! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**Lunatic Pandora1:** Thank you. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, it's just that this was planned to be a short story not really too long. I don't know if I'll keep it short, because the way I'm thinking about it now, I might make a full-blown story, we'll see. This chapter was a bit longer than the last. Hopefully, by next chapter it'll be four to six thousand words, I don't know. I hate introduction chapters and that was what last chapter was. Sorry about that! I'll try harder! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Misty:** Thank you! Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!  
  
**fanjimmy:** Thanks for reviewing! Hopefully, you didn't have to wait toooo long, lol. Just a couple days.   
  
**leviyl:** Yes, I definitely listened! Thank you for noting my misspell, and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Harry and Hermione try to cook, and the only things either knows how to make are eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes! In the process, they get to know each other a little better! -:- wink wink -:- Makes for an interesting lunch!  
  
-:- Wicked Dreamz -:- 


	3. A Bit of a Mess

**A/N:** THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I feel so special now! LoL. So here's chapter 3. Sorry it's not longer, but I think I picked the right spot to end it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

** Chapter 3: A Bit of A Mess**  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Hermione was nowhere to be found, he figured that she'd gotten up to get ready.   
  
He lay in bed a moment and the events of the previous night settled back upon his shoulders.   
  
Sure enough, when he went across the grimy landing, he heard the shower within the bathroom running.   
  
His stomach was growling for food. The only problem was that they didn't have any yet.   
  
He went back into his room and fell back on his bed. He noticed that the rain from the previous day had stopped.  
  
The clock on the wall only read nine-thirty. Harry heard a quiet sniggering and turned to the empty portrait on the wall next to his wardrobe.   
  
"What do you want, Phineas?" Harry asked irritably.   
  
Phineas Nigellus was one of the cockiest paintings Harry had ever met in his entire life.   
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just laughing at the way children act these days, is all," Phineas said casually. "Oh, and Dumbledore wanted me to tell you that Nymphadora will be dropping by in a few days."  
  
"Thanks," Harry muttered.  
  
"So ungrateful!" Phineas cried.   
  
Hermione poked her head into the room. "Who are you talking to?"  
  
She stepped in, and Harry looked her over. Her hand was grasping the corner of a light blue towel, and her hair, soaking wet, was matted against her shoulders.   
  
"Me," said Phineas, causing Harry to break his stare. "He was talking to me. Now, young lady, I suggest you go put something more decent on!"   
  
Hermione huffed indignantly and stalked as best she could out of the room.  
  
Harry groaned, "Now you've done it," and followed her quickly out of the room.  
  
She was just unraveling her towel when Harry knocked. Hermione jumped slightly at the noise, but secured her towel and told him to come in.   
  
"Um..." Harry blushed.   
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake, not you too!" Hermione exclaimed exhasperatedly.  
  
Harry turned around. "Put some clothes on, Hermione."  
  
"What did Nigellus want?" Hermione asked, dropping her towel.   
  
"He said Tonks is gonna drop by in a few days," Harry replied. He crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"I suppose Hedwig will be here at around noontime," Hermione said.   
  
"Perfect for lunch," Harry added.   
  
"Oh, dear," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, almost turning around.   
  
"I don't know how to cook," Hermione explained.   
  
"You what?!" Harry cried. He turned around.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione squealed. She held up her t-shirt.   
  
Harry's cheeks colored like tomatoes and he turned around again. "Sorry," he mumbled.   
  
Hermione finished dressing. She stepped up behind Harry and whacked him on the back of the head.   
  
"You _never_ do that when a girl is changing," she huffed.  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
Hedwig, sure enough, arrived later that day, right on time (around noon) as Hermione had predicted.   
  
"Okay," Hermione checked the list. "We've got everything."  
  
"Wonderful... we've got all the food that we _can't_ cook," Harry replied.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's ironic, isn't it? I mean, I know a lot of things, except all the ones I know I'll need."  
  
Harry looked at her a minute with his head tilted. "If we looked, we could probably find a cookbook around here somewhere. I bet Sirius needed one."  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "Finally, something I can work with!" she said.   
  
Harry laughed. "You _really_ love to read," he noted.  
  
Hermione grinned and said, "Did you _just_ notice this, Harry?"   
  
So began their search for a cookbook. Hermione searched the upstairs library and Harry checked all the other places.   
  
An hour or two later, Hermione entered the dusty kitchen where Harry was sitting.   
  
She pulled a book out from seemingly nowhere and held it up. It read _A Hundred and One Recipes for the Average Witch._   
  
"Does that mean I have to be a witch to read it?" Harry asked. "Does that mean it wasn't Sirius who owned that?"  
  
Hermione shot daggers through him with her eyes. "You know," she began, setting the book on the dining table, "you're a lot funnier than I've known you to be."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Get me alone with you and I just might show you a side of myself never seen before." Harry thought about what he'd said for a moment. "That sounded bad," he concluded.  
  
Hermione laughed, but then stopped abruptly. "I sure miss Buckbeak in this house."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement.   
  
Hagrid's beloved hippogriff Buckbeak had been set free by the Ministry the year before upon Draco Malfoy's discovery of the creature at Hagrid's home. They didn't feel it necessary to kill the creature anymore.   
  
Hermione walked over to the kitchen counter. "Now help me with these groceries."   
  
Harry stood behind her and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "We're even now. You have no idea how long I've waited to do that! Three years, woman! Better appreciate it!"  
  
Hermione blushed terribly. It seemed to seep from the base of her neck all the way to her forehead. She hated blushing... It made her seem so — so _girly_.   
  
"You made me blush," she whispered. "That's not fair, Harry!"   
  
Harry laughed at her whining.   
  
"You did it to me numerous times last night, if I do recall correctly, Miss Granger. I was simply taking my revenge!"   
  
He received another thwack on the head for his comment.   
  
"Women are violent. Ginny did that to me constantly!" Harry grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"We're only violent because men are stupid!" Hermione defended. She pulled a loaf of bread out of a brown paper bag and set it on the counter.   
  
"Men are _not_ stupid! Women are stubborn!" Harry removed a carton of eggs from within another bag.   
  
"Women are _not_ stubborn! Men are pig-headed!" Hermione replied in a bemused sort of way. She began putting plastic dishes and cups in the cupboards.  
  
Their banter lasted all of five more minutes until they burst out laughing and finished putting the groceries away.   
  
"It's too late to have lunch now," Hermione reasoned. She sighed, looking about the kitchen that was now relatively cleaned and stocked.   
  
"Right... want to wait til dinner, then?" Harry asked.   
  
Hermione nodded. It was around five o'clock anyway, and they could probably have dinner around seven.  
  
"I think though," she said, "that if we want to have dinner at seven... we should start cooking."  
  
Harry agreed, and they pulled out the cookbook once again.   
  
From the moment they began cooking, both of them knew that it was not going be an ordinary dinner.  
  
On the way to pulling out the ingredients, Harry managed to successfully drop three of the eggs in the carton, and Hermione stumbled over a chair leg and the tomatoes she was holding rolled to the floor.  
  
"This isn't working!" Hermione cried.  
  
"How about we just make scrambled-egg sandwiches," Harry suggested.   
  
Hermione nodded and they set about their tasks.   
  
An hour later, after they burned three pieces of bread and dropped two more eggs, Harry and Hermione sat down to scrambled-egg sandwiches with ketchup and pumpkin juice.   
  
"Not my average choice of meal, but it works," Hermione said, biting into her sandwich.   
  
It was during the dishwashing process that it happened.   
  
Hermione decided, that to get back at Harry for what he'd done earlier, she would pour liquid soap down his back.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Harry yelled, hopping about maniacally. The soap dripped lazily out from the bottom of his shirt and down the legs of his jeans.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione stood to the side, laughing hysterically... Until, that is, Harry lunged at her.   
  
She lost her footing, and together they crashed to the stone floor.  
  
"Ow! OUCH!" Hermione yelled.   
  
Harry landed sharply on top of her. "Hello there," he said with a sheepish grin.  
  
Hermione, who in a normal case, would have glared, instead looked into the green eyes of her not-so-platonic-feeling-anymore best friend.  
  
"Hi," she managed to whisper.   
  
Hermione, looking into his eyes, felt like running her hands through his jet-black hair — felt exhilarated.   
  
_Bad thoughts!_ she scolded herself. _He's Harry! H-A-R-R-Y!_  
  
"What could you possibly be thinking right now?" Harry said, noting the look of pondering on her face.   
  
Another blush slowly crept its way onto her cheeks. "Stop it, Harry!" Hermione squealed.   
  
"Stop what, Hermione?" he asked innocently, so innocently in fact, that Hermione claims she could see the halo held up by the horns atop his head.   
  
"Damn you," she muttered.   
  
Harry gasped in mock shock and said, "Hermione, dear, that was a very rude and uncalled-for comment."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently. "Are you _ever_ going to get off me? That soap's making me sticky."  
  
"You know, I quite like it here," Harry said, grinning cheekily. "But just for you, I'll get up."   
  
So, he grasped Hermione's arms with his soap-covered hands, and pushed himself off the floor.  
  
"Jerk," she muttered, trying to wipe the soap off, in doing so only making it worse.  
  
"Well..." Harry said looking around at the floor. "Haven't we made a bit of a mess?"   
  
"Let's get to cleaning then," Hermione sighed.   
  
So went the next two hours. They managed to successfully clean the floors and the wet sink, as well as wash the dishes and clean the dining table.  
  
"Not too shabby," Harry said, looking around at the now semi-sparkling kitchen.  
  
"For two people who can't cook," Hermione finished.   
  
Harry laughed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they walked into the living room to kill the rest of the time until bed. 

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it, please leave a review! Thanks! By the way, this story going to be longer than the original seven or eight chapters I had planned.  
  
**Gryffindor620:** Oh yes, mucho Harry and Hermione interaction coming up soon. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**gl2004:** Of course, I didn't want to kill Kreacher. I wouldn't have killed him in the first place, but I realized that after two years of pent-up anger, Harry and Hermione were not just going to let the little demon walk around the house muttering horrid things under his breath. Besides, I don't think I could've handled writing an entire month of Kreature, lol. I respect your opinion and completely agree with it in both that Harry wouldn't have done it and Hermione wouldn't have let him. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**fanjimmy:** You are very welcome! Thank you for reviewing!  
  
**Aurora Sunkiss:** Thank you so much! The only reason Hermione was terrified of storms and lightning and all that jazz was because I can't even go outside in storms, I'm so scared! It's pretty sad, but I can't help it, lightning just gives me the goosebumps, I hate it! Sure it's pretty, but I don't like it, lol. Well, since you gave me a cherry and sprinkles, I'll update as fast as I can! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Dbish403:** Oh yes, Harry is definitely gonna do something along the lines of that. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**ANDTORR:** Yes, definitely! Moldieshorts, lol, needs to DIE! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**shotgunn:** Thanks! I really don't mind Harry and Ginny, but I just can't stand Ron and Hermione. So if it's just Harry and Ginny, I'll read it. The Weasleys went to Australia more for safety purposes than anything else. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Suki:** Yes yes!!! I love those stories where Harry and Hermione get married and... uh, yeah, lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**WildMustang:** I sure HOPE it's going to get better! Thank you for leaving a review!  
  
**SoccerNymph39:** I'm glad you thought it was funny! I was hoping it would be! And, yes I agree it was freaky when Harry did that, but that was what I was going for. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**potter-crzy:** Um, it takes place one month before Seventh Year. Therefore, the day before they talked to Moody about Grimmauld Place, Harry'd just turned seventeen and then in one month would be September 1, the day they go back to Hogwarts. Thank you for leaving a review!  
  
**moonlightwitch:** Thank you, I'm flattered! And thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel special, lol!  
  
**Trumpet-Geek:** You're very welcome! And thank you as well for reviewing and for such wonderful compliments!  
  
**Chelsea Frog:** Yes, the first chapter was odd, but I liked it a lot. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**AND THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE FOR THEIR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!  
**  
**AngelOfHell**, **eat paper**, **grantsbeetle**, **Elfobsession2931**, **DanFan**, **ray1**, **ladybird2256**  
  
**THANK YOU ALL!  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Tonks pays Harry and Hermione a visit explaining some things to them as well as the readers! Plus, a turn of events causes Harry to get very... physical with Hermione, can she handle it? 


	4. Friends With Benefits

**A/N:** Chapter four for you! Enjoy! I don't have time for individual responses, so I'll catch up on those when I post the next chapter.

* * *

**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

**  
Chapter Four: Friends With Benefits  
**  
As Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast the next day, something they could actually manage to cook, there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"It's probably Tonks," Hermione said. "I'll get it."  
  
Sure enough, with plum-colored hair and heart-shaped face, Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Tonks stood on the threshold.   
  
Hermione led her into the kitchen, where Harry was just finishing up the last of his pancakes.   
  
He stood up to greet Tonks and shook her hand.  
  
She winked at him in return, and said, "Wotcher, Harry!"   
  
They walked into the dusty living room and sat down. There was an awkward silence in which Harry began to twiddle his thumbs and Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her navy-colored t-shirt.   
  
"Well, gee, if I'd have known you wanted privacy," Tonks began, grinning, "I wouldn't have shown up in the first place."  
  
Harry and Hermione's faces reddened simultaneously, and Hermione was the one who spoke. "No! Tonks, it's not like that. It's simply the fact that... that..."   
  
"No one's visited us and we haven't been out in two days so it's just strange to have physical outside interactions," Harry finished.   
  
Tonks eyed him with a do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that? look.  
  
"So why are you here?" Hermione asked after another moment of silence.   
  
"I was told to come here and explain a few things to the two of you," she began. "First thing is that no one knows the Weasleys have gone to Australia... so should you come into contact with someone not in the Order, then don't tell them where Ginny and her family are, got it?"  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded.   
  
"Then, Remus has been called off on a trip to Japan," she said. "He won't be back for about three weeks."  
  
They nodded again.   
  
"And I was also told that the two of you might have some trouble cooking... I take it by your silence that the answer is yes. That's the only reason why I came; I would have just written a letter, but I had to drop some stuff off too," she continued. Out of her robe pocket, Tonks then pulled out six miniature boxes each the size of acorns.   
  
_"Engorgio!"_ she casted, and the boxes swelled to sizes of small shoe boxes.  
  
Tonks began to open them one by one to reveal various assortments of food and ingredients, though in the last box she opened, there was different papers and books. There were cakes, pies, everything and anything sweet.   
  
"Food and recipes," she explained. She looked at her watch and her eyes grew larger. She dashed out of the room, calling out various goodbyes and things as she left. "Oh no! I was supposed to help Kingsley! I'm dead! I've got to run, I'll drop by again later! Bye you two and behave!"  
  
Once the Tonks tornado had subsided, Harry let out a breath and he and Hermione said at once, "What a _character,_ that one."  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
The blasted thing wouldn't clip. The stupid necklace was being as stubborn as Hermione was.   
  
She could neither get the necklace secured nor would she call Harry to help her.   
  
"Fine, dammit," she mumbled. "HARRY!"   
  
"I'm right here, Hermione. No need to yell," Harry grumbled.   
  
He walked into the room where Hermione was spinning in circles trying to put her necklace on.   
  
Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.   
  
Hermione glared at him menacingly. "Have _you_ ever tried putting one of these things on before?" she asked him.  
  
"No, but that makes it all the more funnier," Harry laughed in return.   
  
Hermione sighed, her hands leaving the base of her neck. "Just help me put it on, would you?"   
  
She lifted the hazel curls which rested upon her back, and revealed what looked to Harry the most beautiful neck ever known to man. Not forgetting himself, he wrapped necklace around and clasped the clasp.   
  
The silver chain fell swiftly around the neck to which it belonged, but Harry made no move to leave.   
  
Instead, the next sensation Hermione felt was warmth and wetness at the back of her neck.   
  
His arms wound their way around her waist, and she couldn't help but put her hands on top of his.  
  
It was Harry — she knew that much — but was he...? Was he really kissing her neck?   
  
A low moan escaped Hermione's lips, which she quickly covered with her hand. Through it, she said, "H-Harry... wh-what are you d-doing?" but it came out quite muffled, so she removed her hand and repeated the question.  
  
"You have a very nice neck, Hermsy," he mumbled. He moved her hair out of the way.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'd know just how to ruin a sexual escapade — if you ever had one, that is — you would call the girl some name like _Hermsy_ and she would retch right then and there," she managed to gasp out.   
  
"You wound me, Hermione," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione cried, and finally stepped away. "What the hell were you _doing_... we're best friends! That's... not best friend... why are you looking at me like that?"   
  
Harry lips grew into a smirk. "I'm looking at you like this because I know you liked it."  
  
Hermione bit her lip nervously. "I never said I didn't... but we can't possibly... no, Harry! I won't allow it!" she replied confidently.   
  
Harry took a seat on the edge of her bed. She went to step over him, but he grabbed her wrist and forced her to fall into his lap, straddling his legs.  
  
His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, coherent ones as well as incoherent.   
  
_You want her, don't you? She's looking real good in that tank... oh, and those jeans... my my my. I didn't know Hermione had so many curves!  
_  
**_I can't possibly... she's Hermione! No way! She said so herself, and I'll say it too, I won't allow it!  
_**  
_But you want her, so go for it! Go all out!  
_  
_**I don't want her, she's Hermione. She's like my sister! I can't... no! No way.**_  
  
But it was obvious that his resolve was crumbling, and as these thoughts were charging through his mind, his mouth was doing other things to Hermione's neck.   
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered. "Harry!" It came out louder that time. "HARRY!"   
  
And finally, he released her. She took this opportunity to shift in his lap and figure out what to do next.   
  
"I..." she began. "I um..."   
  
Harry put a finger over her lips. "Don't worry about it. It was me who was out of line, and I'm sorry."  
  
With this, he lifted her into his arms, and set her back down on the bed, he himself leaving the room.   
  
Hermione's hand went to her tingling neck, she fingered her necklace as her thoughts went out of control.  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
They avoided each other the rest of the day. Hermione spent her hours in Sirius's extensive library and Harry passed the time cleaning his Firebolt and reading through the recipes Tonks had left them.  
  
Harry and Hermione bumped into each other for the first time in hours in the kitchen.   
  
Harry had been sitting at the dining table looking through the recipe box, and Hermione had just walked in for some coffee.   
  
She stopped short, and leaned against the table at which Harry was reading. He looked up from a piece of paper with a weary expression on his face.   
  
They spoke at once.   
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for reacting so stupidly," Hermione began.  
  
"I'm sorry for acting so stupid. I shouldn't have done what I did... It was way out of line," Harry said.   
  
They laughed off the awkwardness and Hermione sat down.   
  
"And, Harry?" she said. He looked up, just in time to see Hermione pull back some of her hair.   
  
At the side of her neck, there was a red mark. Harry drew in a deep breath.   
  
"You gave me a hickey," she said.  
  
He dove right into apologies.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Hermione! Really! I didn't mean to do that, are you alright?" he ranted.   
  
Hermione smiled calmly. "It just goes to show... you're _really_ good at snogging," she said.   
  
Harry relaxed a little bit. "Oh..."   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"This never happened... okay?"   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Are you sorry that it did?" he asked her.  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Opened up a whole new door!" she breathed.   
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"So..." Hermione asked. "What are we now?"   
  
"Friends... with benefits," Harry answered grinning.   
  
Hermione looked at the papers that were strewn about the large wooden table.   
  
"Find anything good?" she asked, picking up one that was title _Andromeda's Magical Chocolate Mousse Cake_.  
  
"They're all family recipes from the Black family," Harry explained. Hermione looked at him with a 'Naw... really?' expression on her face. "I think we can manage making the spaghetti and meatballs... Tonks dropped off a pumpkin pie too, so dessert's taken care of."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Hermione said.   
  
So, they set about making dinner, this time without any mishaps.   
  
Harry was lounging on the couch after dinner while Hermione finished up the dishes.   
  
The day had been long with a few mishaps along the way. Now it was time to just relax and forget all about it.  
  
"Here," Hermione said. Harry sat up and she handed him a plate with a slice of pumpkin pie and whipped cream on it.   
  
She sat down next to him and watched as he ate his pie. Finally, she could take it no more and grabbed the fork out of his hand. She took a piece of pie, dipped it in whipped cream and stuffed it in her mouth hungrily.   
  
Harry laughed. "You could've just asked, and I would've said yes."  
  
"It's too much fun to surprise you instead, though," said Hermione, and she pouted.   
  
Harry grinned. "Yeah, I can't believe you take pleasure in tormenting me."  
  
"I love it. Besides, that's my job, as your best friend," Hermione continued.   
  
"Oh, right. And mine is to make you laugh, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yep," said Hermione. "And I love ya for it, you know."   
  
Harry blushed slightly. "Thanks," he muttered.   
  
Another half-an-hour or so later, they climbed the rickety stairs which led to their bedrooms.   
  
"Goodnight, Hermsy," Harry said jokingly, to which he received a sharp glare.  
  
"Goodnight, Potter," she said. To his surprise, she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him toward her.   
  
She gave him a small peck on the lips then turned and walked swiftly toward her room muttering something that sounded distinctly like, "Friends with benefits..." followed by a giggle.  
  
Harry must have stood on the landing for about ten minutes, before he realized that the world had started turning again and that his bed was calling to him.   
  
On his way, his thoughts roamed wildly. Hermione Granger had just kissed him — not the peck-on-the-cheek-cause-you're-my-best-friend type of kiss, not an I-feel-sorry-for-you kiss on the forehead... a real kiss...  
  
The words 'Friends with benefits' swirled through his mind and that was his last coherent thought before dreamland captured him.

* * *

**A/N:** Didja like? Didja think it was too corny? Didja think it was WAYYYY out of line... gee, I hope not. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and didn't really know how else to do it... believe me when I say I'm going with the flow and I'm writing all of this on the spot... not planned, or anything. Soooo, please leave a kind review! Don't flame me, please and thank-you! I'll get the review responses next chapter! OH! By the way, the pumpkin pie scene was taken from one of my other stories called _Sovereignty_ that I never posted on FanFiction.   
  
-:- Wicked Dreamz -:-

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The ride gets bumpier as Ron and the Weasleys come into the picture. The burning question is... are they staying? Plus, poor Harry dear is majorly confused as to Hermione's late night peck... could this mean...? 


	5. A Visit Unexpected

**A/N:** Sorry guys, for the wait. I took a two post break to sort out my thoughts. In actuality, I had a bit of writers block with this chapter. I hate writing conflicts between characters, and that's why. But I'm back now! Thanks everyone for the reviews. Read the author's note at the bottom with review replies for the last couple chapters!  
  
A few chapters ago, I used the word hazel in the wrong context. I'm sorry about that. Please just ignore it and replace hazel with a word that means brown.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Visit Unexpected  
**  
Hermione seemed to be in complete denial of the entire kiss the next day. It was neither mentioned nor remembered on her part.   
  
To Harry, though, it seemed that that was all he could think about.   
  
"Harry... do want a smooch with your pancakes?" Hermione asked, holding up the bottle of syrup.  
  
Harry did a double-take. "W-What?!" he asked, his heart pounding faster and faster.   
  
"I said do you want syrup with your pancakes?" she repeated calmly.   
  
Beneath her calm facade of peace and tranquility, Hermione was having a very good time with the entire situation.   
  
Her mind had been reeling the entire night and she'd finally realized the cause: She had a crush on her dear old friend Harry Potter. Simple as that — no questions asked.   
  
"Harry... we need to talk."   
  
She set down the bottle of syrup. Harry tried to eat his pancakes calmly, smoothly, suavely, but somehow the way she was looking at him made his fork fall to the plate with a clatter.  
  
She took his hand and squeezed it between both of her's trying to make eye contact with him, not that Harry would agree with that, for he was looking anywhere but at Hermione.  
  
"Harry I —" she started, until she was abruptly cut off by a loud clatter coming from the living room.   
  
Hermione released Harry's hand and they both made their way to the sitting room.  
  
Hermione gasped in surprise, and her hand grabbed Harry's in astonishment.   
  
Harry looked down at their entwined hands, then back up at Hermione who was looking at the fireplace with an intense stare.  
  
"Ron..." she muttered.   
  
"What a welcome," Ron said sarcastically, though his heavily-freckled face held amusement and his cerulean eyes were twinkling with mirth.   
  
"Come here, Ron," Hermione said, getting over the initial shock. She released Harry's hand and embraced Ron in a hug.   
  
"Gin's on the way," Ron explained, and as if on cue Ginny tumbled through the fireplace.   
  
Harry greeted the two of them, and hugged Ginny.  
  
"You're back... early," Hermione commented. Harry and Hermione led the other two teens to the couches and they sat down.  
  
"Yeah... well, actually we're leaving tomorrow for Canada," Ron replied.  
  
"Oh," Harry replied nervously.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"You guys want something to eat... drink, maybe?" Hermione asked.   
  
Both Ginny and Ron declined, saying they'd just eaten.  
  
Ron ran a distressed hand nervously through his bright red hair.   
  
"So, what have the two of you been up to?" he asked, looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry who were shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Finally, after another moment of silence, Hermione began to explain the entire Kreacher ordeal, as well as Tonks's visit, leaving out the important parts of her and Harry's... growing intimacy over the last five days.  
  
Something that Ron said brought Harry out of his stupor. "So, can we crash here for the night? Ginny and I? Mum and Dad are doing something undisclosed for the Order until we leave tomorrow."  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry briefly. "Um..." Harry began.  
  
"Yes, of course," Hermione finished, glaring at Harry.  
  
Ron looked back and forth between his friends almost able to see the fog of tension between them. Something had happened, even though he wasn't sure what it was... something had definitely happened.   
  
Ginny smiled softly. "Alright then, it's settled. Thank-you!" she said cheerfully.  
  
Hermione nodded with a forced grin and stood up to lead Ginny up the stairs, leaving the boys alone for the moment.   
  
Ron turned to Harry with a grin on his face. "Got something to tell ya, mate," he began.   
  
"Oh?" Harry asked trying his best not look too nervous. He had a vague idea as to what Ron was going to say and he knew he wouldn't feel so good about it.  
  
"You know Hermione?"  
  
Harry gave him a look.   
  
"Well... I uh... um, you see..." Ron paused here. "I have a bit of a crush on her."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.   
  
"Oh?" he ground out through clenched teeth.   
  
Ron thought for minute.   
  
Deciding to be blunt, he asked, "Did something happen between the two of you?"   
  
Harry shook his head, though his eyes were still closed. He felt, rather than heard Hermione and Ginny walk back into the room.   
  
"Well, I suppose we should finish breakfast, right Harry?" Hermione asked.   
  
He opened his eyes, silently thanking Hermione for the moment of privacy she was buying them.   
  
"Oh, yeah," he mumbled, standing up.  
  
"I need to shower, so I'll do that," Ron said, still looking skeptically between Hermione and Harry.  
  
"I'll just spend some time doing my summer homework," Ginny added.   
  
The four friends split up, going in different directions.   
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Hermione asked, once they were in the safety of the kitchen. She closed both of the kitchen doors, and leaned against them.   
  
"Our dear friend Ronald has a crush on you," Harry said straightforwardly.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah, same reaction I had," Harry mumbled. "Hermione... look, I don't care who you go out with... but I just — I think you and Ron wouldn't make too great of a couple."  
  
"Harry I already know this. The one time I kissed Ron I felt like he was a blood relative of mine I was snogging," Hermione replied, nodding in agreement to Harry's words.   
  
He walked closer to her so that there was only a foot of space between the two of them.   
  
Changing subjects quite abruptly, Harry whispered, "Why'd you do it?"   
  
Hermione opened her eyes, and sucked in a breath when she locked her chocolate gaze with Harry's jade one.   
  
Harry reached out and caressed her cheek. Hermione's heart was pumping faster and faster, not unlike Harry's own.   
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the doors that Hermione was still leaning against.   
  
"Oh hell," Hermione whispered. Her face burned up, starting at the base of her neck and going up.  
  
She moved out of the way of the doors and glancing at Harry, opened them.   
  
To her surprise, it wasn't Ron or Ginny standing there...

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize profusely for the length of this chapter, but like I said, I had some writer's block and I needed to end it here to get the full of effect of the cliffhanger. No worries, though, cuz I shall post soon! If I can, I'll post tomorrow again so I can get in the gist of things again! Talk to you all later!  
  
**One question to my readers:** Should I make this story a full-blown Hogwarts Seventh-year story, Voldie and Snape included, or should I end it at the end of summer, therefore making it a shorter story? Answer in your reviews, thanks!  
  
**Review replies for chapters 3 and 4:**  
  
**Elfobsession2931:** Yes, I am a sucker for Harry/Hermione stories. My friends luv em too. I don't think the rating will change. I'm only 13 and I don't write R-rated stories or watch R-rated movies yet, lol. I'm sorry to disappoint, but thank you for leaving your wonderful review! I'm totally flattered!  
  
**JaimeyKay:** Yes yes, of course they wouldn't. They would be very daft if they did in fact leave Harry and Hermione alone like that, and for the purpose of this story... the Order is daft, hahaha. Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
**BlindJedi:** Oh, but if I do recall correctly, Harry only cooked breakfast for them... if I am correct. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks a lot for reviewing!!  
  
**gl2004:** Oh I hate when people do that! It's like BAM, "Hermione I love you!" The End. I think relationships don't work that way (though I've never been in a serious one myself). Feelings evolve naturally and you can't change them. That's why love sucks sometimes, because you can't control it. Thank you for your thoughts, as well as for your review!  
  
**Lunatic Pandora1:** I'm horrible with description. I've always felt that my writing has WAY too much dialogue and not enough monologue or description. I know it's not an excuse, but I guess that's just my writing style. And I sweeearrr I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's tough in this story. I'm sorry! Thanks for your criticism and your review!!!  
  
**HarryNDracosDarlin:** Oh yes yes! Me and my guy friends are always fighting like that, and so that's why I put it in the chapter. Looking over it now, I'm laughing, but when we're arguing you don't want to get in my way, lol! Thanks for reviewing.   
  
**Usha88:** I think Kreacher was my most hated character. Him and Pettigrew, they just annoyed me soooo bad! Very interesting... my parents and I moved to Florida when I was four, and I don't have any siblings. Email me sometime, or IM. :) Thanks for the review!!!  
  
**Admiral Lily:** Wonderful piece of advice. I totally agree. I'm a big organizer/planner myself. It feels good to just go with the flow in this story. Thank you!  
  
**Lady Priestess:** Not long, I assure you, lol. Thanks for the review!  
  
**ray1:** A _little_ problem, but it shouldn't be a problem for _this_ dream-couple, am I right? Thanks for the review! Much appreciated.  
  
**Cypria:** You never know what's coming. Hell, I don't even know what's coming, lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
**Jakia:** Fanfiction does have a problem with that. It takes 24 hours for each update to get posted permanently, but until the 24 hours are up, the post isn't permanent, so you may see it at one point, and not at another. It's just Fanfiction, because I always post mine once-and-for-all, and I don't take it down. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, and also for reviewing.   
  
**snosamie6:** No no, this story is far from ending. Glad you likey! Thanks for the review!  
  
**katie:** Yes yes! I messed that up horribly. I looked up the definition of hazel after I read your review. I don't think I will replace it, but I will put a note up. Thank you for bringing that up, I really appreciate it. Thanks for your review as well!  
  
**Emily:** Oh yes. Somehow my characters tend to always turn out OOC, but that, I think, was expected in this situation. JK Rowling would never write something of this nature, so the entire story is out of canon. Sorry for that, but you do agree don't you? P.S. I'll email you as soon as I get the chance!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**AND EXTRA THANK-YOUs TO THESE REVIEWERS!!!  
  
moonlightwitch, ladybird2256, Trumpet-Geek, Gryffindor620, sarah, Hermione, grantsbeetle, AL, bade03, fanjimmy, Dbish403, eat paper, Bandit, DanFan, Chelsea Frog, coyote/spike, ANDTORR, ShimmeringEvil, Ashley Potter13, ladybird, daniellover12, twinkle25, snuffles91, Red-Gold-Phoenix, jessi, potter-crzy, faerie, HHromancefreak, leviyl.  
  
I REALLY APPRECIATE ALLLLL THE REVIEWS!!! **

**  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter:** What the hell? Why is HE here? Harry and Hermione one BIG problem to deal with when they open the kitchen doors to find... 


	6. Some Kind of Conspiracy

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I'm at my Aunt's house right now and it's been kinda hectic at home as of late. So sorry about not posting. I don't think I spelled the school nurse's name right. I don't have my books with me, so excuse me if I did. I knew it was either Pomphrey or Pomfrey and I picked the latter.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Some Kind of Conspiracy**  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in confusion.  
  
But the young man standing in the doorway was quite tattered and torn, therefore could not answer Hermione's question.  
  
Malfoy fell to his knees in front of the two teens standing in the doorway, and then dropped face first onto the cold stone floor.  
  
"Oh, God," Hermione whispered.   
  
She shot down to her knees to check for a pulse.   
  
"Help me get him to the living room," she said after a minute. He had a pulse, sure, but it was faint.  
  
"RON! GET DOWN HERE!" Harry yelled.  
  
He and Hermione picked Malfoy up carefully and put him down on the couch in the living room.  
  
Ron came running in a second later, a towel wrapped around his waist and a silver dragon necklace hanging down midway on his chest.   
  
Hermione did her best to control her blush as she looked away. Harry stepped in her way a second a later so she couldn't see Ron.  
  
"What the _hell_ happened to him?" Ron asked, looking down at Malfoy's ghost-white face.  
  
"We don't know, but he needs medical attention," Hermione said, looking over Harry's shoulder, standing on her toes.   
  
Ginny walked through the kitchen door, her nose in a book. She looked up to see what all the commotion was, before she dropped her book to the ground.   
  
"What h-happened?" she whispered and stared at the unconscious Malfoy. She ran to his side, taking a hold of his cold hand as her eyes began to tear up.  
  
Ron looked at his little sister disbelievingly.   
  
"G-Ginny?" he whispered, but she ignored him.   
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?" she cried, looking at Harry and Hermione for an explanation.  
  
"I-I don't know... w-we just found him like this," Hermione stuttered. She subtly grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
There was a moment of silence, until Hermione stepped forward (Harry's hand still clasped in hers) to examine the damage.   
  
"Open his shirt," Hermione instructed Ginny, and the younger Weasley did as she was told.   
  
Hermione immediately realized that he had two cracked ribs, and one broken one. He had a major bruise on his stomach that had already turned purple.   
  
"Turn him over," Hermione continued, still staring intently at the older boy.   
  
Ginny complied, and removed Malfoy's shirt completely.   
  
Hermione sucked in a breath, as did Ginny and Harry.   
  
Across the entire span of the boy's back were scars, cuts, and even a deep knife wound that was still bleeding.   
  
"I-I-I n-need to call M-Madam Pom-Pomfrey," Hermione stuttered.   
  
Ron who had been silent the entire time, mumbled, "I'll do it."  
  
-:-:-:-:-  
  
Madam Pomfrey reported that Malfoy had had, just as Hermione suspected, two cracked and one broken ribs, a bruise from a kick on his stomach, and someone must have stabbed him in the back as well as had probably used a whip on him.   
  
She healed him as best as she could and then told the others to keep him in their care for a couple of days until he regained consciousness and left.   
  
Ginny's face was still pale and she was crying again. The two girls sat in a corner of the living room and Hermione tried to comfort the girl as best she could.   
  
"I don't believe her," Ron mumbled to Harry, watching the girls from their own corner.   
  
"Who?" Harry asked, even though he knew Ron was talking about Ginny.   
  
"Ginny," Ron supplied. "I suspected they had something going on, but the way she hated him.... It's a surprise."  
  
"Wonder what happened to him, though, eh?" Harry mused.   
  
Ron nodded in consent, still staring at Hermione and Ginny.   
  
There was a loud groan from the couch, and Ginny was at Malfoy's side before Ron even saw her move.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
Malfoy had, by mistake of course, smacked Ginny when he turned over. He sat up slowly, hissing in pain in the process.  
  
"Sorry, Ginny."   
  
_"GINNY?"_ the other three in the room cried in surprise.   
  
Malfoy noticed the others in the room and glared. "Have a problem with it?" he sneered.   
  
"Well, least we know it's really Malfoy," Hermione said, smirking.   
  
"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked through her tears.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Malfoy asked, obviously avoiding the question.  
  
"What happened and why did you come _here?"_ Harry asked.  
  
"Oi, Potter. Can't even let a guy heal in peace, can you?" Malfoy groaned, falling back on the couch.   
  
Harry opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.   
  
"Ron has some talking to do with those two.... Besides, we have our own talking to do, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.   
  
"Lead the way, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione smirked when she felt him slip an arm around her waist.   
  
They heard Ron yell something along the lines of, "BOYFRIEND?!", which in turn caused Mrs. Black's portrait to begin screeching.   
  
Hermione led Harry into her room and shut and locked the door behind herself.   
  
Harry grinned at her in disbelief.   
  
"Hermione!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in agitation. "This has to be some kind of damn, God-forsaken conspiracy!" she exclaimed.   
  
Harry held back a laugh as she left the room in a huff.   
  
"What, Ginny?" Hermione gritted out through clenched teeth.  
  
Ginny recoiled nervously, and Hermione noticed Ron and Malfoy trying to hold in a laugh.   
  
"WHAT, Ginny?" Hermione repeated.   
  
_Breathe, breathe,_ Hermione thought calmly, not that it was working. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!!!_   
  
"I'm leaving if you don't tell me right NOW," Hermione continued.   
  
"U-Uh... c-can Malfoy... I-I mean D-Draco... u-use our room?" Ginny stuttered. Hermione was frightening when she was mad, and the young redhead had no intentions of dying under the gaze of the brunette that day.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. "Of course he can, Ginny."   
  
She turned on her heel and raced back upstairs.   
  
"So, this is the infamous trio when they're not at school, huh?" Malfoy asked.   
  
Ron controlled his urge to scowl at the platinum-blond haired boy.  
  
Hermione found Harry asleep on her bed when she got back upstairs.   
  
She gave out a loud sigh, careful not wake the sleeping teen wizard.   
  
Hermione approached the bed cautiously and laid down next to him in the crook of his arm, with her hand resting on his stomach. Today had been one hell of a long day, and knew that both she and Harry needed the rest.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't have time for individual reviews. I'll do it next chapter. This story is winding down. It should be done in a few chapters! Sad, but true. Um, I guess that's all. I'll post sometime this week again if I have time! 


	7. Not So Alone Anymore

**A/N:** Oh my... um, what to say but sorry! Things have crazy here at home, what with my cousin moving out and stuff. School started on Monday (I've had hmwk since the first damn day!) and lasted a full FOUR days before they let us out a day early cuz of Hurricane Charley! Soooo, right now (4:03 PM, Friday August 13, 2004)... I'm just waiting for it to hit and cut off our power. It's already started raining, and I'm terrified. Like I mentioned before... I'm terrified of thunder and lightning. Don't know how I'll stay conscious through a hurricane, but whatever. Oh oh!!! When and if I post my next story, it's gonna have a buncha Spanish in it!!! They have this honors program at my middle school, and I get to take two high school courses, one of which is Spanish I!!! I've always wanted to learn a fourth language that wasn't native to me (or English) and I've been taking French courses online, and now I get to take Spanish!!! Sorry for rambling. An important author's note is at the bottom, so be sure to read that.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the concept of Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. So, don't sue! Oh, and since the plot is mine, don't steal it!

* * *

** Chapter 7: Not So Alone Anymore  
**  
"You know, the way you're at it, I'm surprised I didn't find the door wide open with signs outside with sayings to the effect of, 'Potter and Granger Wedding Today'," a mocking voice said. "If ever you were found by oh say... _Weasley_ and by that I do mean _Ronald Weasley_, I doubt he would take it in such an amusing way as I am."  
  
Harry stirred upon hearing the cold voice, then finally jerked awake when he realized who it belonged to. He spotted Malfoy in the doorway... the very _open_ doorway with a smirk plastered on his lips, and elbowed Hermione in the ribs.  
  
"OUCH! Why the hell did you do that, Harry?" she slurred. Hermione blinked to wake herself up.  
  
She found herself lying halfway on top of her — best friend — with her arm wrapped around his middle and their legs tangled up.  
  
"Granger's not so smart when it comes to sex... is she?"  
  
Hermione jumped a foot off the bed when she realized that she and Harry weren't the only ones in the room.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Harry began, regaining his countenance, "are you ready to tell us how you got bashed and ended up _here_ of all places?"  
  
Malfoy's smirk dissolved from his face, only to reappear a moment later.  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well at least now we know we're getting somewhere."  
  
Harry gently untangle himself from her and stood up. Giving a great yawn and long stretch, he approached Malfoy and the two boys left the room leaving Hermione to fall asleep once again.  
  
Fall asleep, though she did, it was not without the occurrence of a strange dream.  
  
_Hermione was standing in the middle of a field amidst rose bushes and daisies. It was a clear day with the sun shining brightly above her head. A light breeze swept by, causing her to bask in coolness of it.  
  
She felt someone or something brush against her shoulder and turned to find Harry standing next to her, staring straight ahead out at the never-ending field.  
  
The dream sequence changed to another. Hermione was now standing in the same field, but it was cold and black. The roses and daisies had withered, eventually dying completely. The grass was flat and gray, also lifeless. Again, upon having someone brush against her, Hermione turned to see who it was and found herself looking at the face of —  
_  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione jerked awake, and felt a chill sweep down her spine at what she knew the dream meant.  
  
"'Mione, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione turned blankly to the person who had woken her up. It was Harry. Another jitter swept down her back.  
  
"N-Nothing, I'm fine," she muttered, down casting her eyes. "What did Malfoy say?"  
  
Harry sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"It turns out that Malfoy was roughly abused by Voldemort... or well, one of his Death Eaters more precisely. Tonks found him lying in an alley near here and after speaking to Dumbledore, she sent him here."  
  
Hermione gasped. "That wretched—"  
  
"Shhh," Harry whispered, with a glint of malice in his eyes. "He might hear you... he's got eyes and ears everywhere, Hermione."  
  
Hermione's eyes darkened in fear. "Even here?" she whispered in a childlike tone.  
  
"Even here..."  
  
Hermione shivered involuntarily.  
  
"I had this weird dream just now—" again she was cut off.  
  
"You were standing in a meadow, or field, really, it was all sunny and happy. I was standing next to you... and then everything turned dark, but you were standing in the same meadow. The flowers around you had died, and the grass wasn't green anymore. Before you could turn to look at the person next to you... the dream ended... am I right?" Harry asked, a hint of a smile behind his lips.  
  
Hermione opened and shut her mouth many times. Nothing seemed to want to come out of it.  
  
Harry took care of that though, by placing his lips firmly on hers. He pulled away all too quickly and placed a grin on those same lips.  
  
"Just returning the favor," he answered the unasked question.  
  
"I'm happy for you, I really am.... I just don't think Ron will take it the same way."  
  
Hermione looked behind Harry and her eyes widened.  
  
"Damn," she muttered.  
  
Harry turned around, and Ginny was standing in the doorway with a sarcastic grin on her face and her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
A look of disappointment flitted across her features for a split second before it was replaced with genuine happiness.  
  
Ginny walked forward into the room... only then did they realize that Malfoy was with her. He had a strange sort of twisted smirk on his face that once again gave Hermione the chills.  
  
"Party? Without me?"  
  
Ron, walked in after them. He gave her a wink, which made her stomach sink to her toes.  
  
Harry released her quickly (for they were still in an embrace).  
  
Hermione's thoughts were spiraling out of control and all she could do to keep up was yell, "GOD-DAMMIT!"  
  
The four other occupants of the room stared at her bewildered.  
  
Not unexpectedly, it was Malfoy who spoke up. "She's mental too... what a trip!"  
  
"Harry, you and I... we need to talk. NOW." She glared at the others. "And if any of you so much as utters mine or his names... your time on this wonderful green earth will be cut horribly short."  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him out of the room and downstairs into the living room, not caring that Mrs. Black was having the time of her afterlife screeching profanities.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, finally calming down enough not to scare Harry anymore. "Harry... what am I to you? And don't say I'm your best friend, because we've never really just been 'best friends', it's always been weird between us."  
  
Harry blinked to clear his thoughts and concentrated on Hermione's abrupt mood swing.  
  
Harry looked her in the eyes as he said, "What do you want to be?"  
  
Hermione was caught off guard by the question in reply to her own.  
  
"I-I want to... I want... I want you."  
  
Hermione flushed horribly, and turned away.  
  
Harry put a finger underneath her chin, which forced her to look back into his jade eyes.  
  
A newfound confidence arose in Hermione and she whispered, "I want to be yours."  
  
Harry shook his head, the ghost of a smile pasted on his face. "Mm mm, you already are."  
  
Hermione grinned, then sighed with relief. "Well, that's certainly good... I was starting to think I'd have to use a love potion on you, Mr. Potter."  
  
"No worries then."  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her but Hermione shook her head. "We need to tell Ron."  
  
"You're right of course," Harry agreed. He put on a pleading look. "But do we have to do it right _now_?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes... I'm afraid so."  
  
Harry stood up and clasped her hand in his own. They went back into the hall and began the tread up the long flight of stairs, Mrs. Black's screechings falling into the background.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is the second to last chapter! **NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE!  
**  
**A/N:** Yes, I'm sad that this story is ending! I felt horrible when I wrote this chapter, knowing it was the second to last one. But I had known all along that this story was going to be short. Oh, and this entire chapter was written upon impulse. It was not planned. That includes Hermione's dream and Hermione's um... mood swing? Yeah, mood swing. So um, wish us luck with Charley. Hopefully it won't cause too much damage. I'll answer questions next time. I'm terrified the power's gonna go out right now. Email me if you have any questions. Put: "Not So Alone Anymore" in the subject line so I don't delete it. 


	8. Devious Plans and Hypocritical Redheads

**Chapter 8: Devious Plans and Hypocritical Best Friends**

Ron was laying on his bed reading a magazine. Hermione smiled upon sight of bits of red over the top of the magazine.

Harry cleared his throat to catch the attention of the oblivious teen, who even after hearing the sound continued to be ignorant of his friends.

"You know," Ron began, startling Hermione, "ever since I got here... I've been wondering where you got that hickey, Hermione."

Simultaneously, both Harry's and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Do _you _know where she got it, Harry?" Ron asked, magazine still poised.

At the silence that ensued, Ron lowered _Quidditch Weekly _and looked expectantly at Harry and Hermione; Hermione who was now holding the side of her neck, covering up the offending red mark.

"Ron, we can explain—"

"Save it, Hermione. I already know. I knew the moment I stepped through the fireplace. I only made up having a crush on you because I wanted to see how long it would take you to tell me."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You _what_?" he exclaimed.

"I've heard many a story of a tell-tale hickey, but this takes the cake. The hickey, the hilariously astonished looks on your faces, and you Hermione, your incessant need to talk to Harry... alone."

"Ron, really, we're sorry. We were just coming up to tell you about us. Go ahead, you can use Veritaserum."

Harry's mind, meanwhile, was still buzzing with the news that Ron had been pretending the entire time. His hand crawled up and met with Hermione's shoulder, silencing her.

"So," Harry began, "you mean to tell me, you didn't trust us enough to tell you, so you made all this up?"

Ron nodded, giving out a triumphant smirk.

"You stupid, stupid boy," Hermione said, shaking her head. "How you could think that we wouldn't tell you is a mystery to me."

Ron looked down at the slightly charred red carpet. "I'm happy for you... I really am, but you could've told me!"

"Ron, we hadn't even told ourselves until about five minutes ago, so 'oh-genius-one' tell me how we could've let you know," Hermione huffed indignantly.

Harry was silent a moment, then said, "So, pushing aside the nonsense, I just want to formally explain to you that Hermione Granger is now officially my girlfriend."

"Are you happy now?" Hermione asked, her tone an exasperated one.

"You're such an idiot, Ron," Harry laughed.

Hermione stepped up and leaned forward to give the redhead a hug, but Ron stepped back just before she could reach him.

"Sorry, Hermione," he apologized, "I'm taken."

Hermione's chocolate eyes widened, and then she glared in anger. "Don't you think that you were being just a tad bit hypocritical there, Weasley?"

"Who's the girl?" Harry asked, but his question couldn't be answered just then because Ron was busy being chased by a furious Hermione who was holding a folded up magazine in her hands ready to strike.

Surely enough, Harry knew that the upcoming school year, and even the years beyond that wouldn't be too terribly. After all, his friend-with-benefits, and his short-tempered buddy would make it all the better for him, and he knew he'd be able to do just about anything with them by his side.

"So, Hermione, now about that kiss..."

* * *

**The End... Finally**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! This is the first 'more-than-one-chapter-long' story that I've ever written and finished!!!

**Another thing:** sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!! I know, it's been what, four months since I posted?Once again, sorry!!!

Once I get all the reviews for this chapter, I'll post another one up with thank-yous... (do they allow that on ?)

Tell meif I need to go to hell or if I should keep writing, and also tell me if I should do a sequel to this story.

Be proud that I've finished, cuz you guys are lucky that I did... I have about five floppy disks filled to the brim with uncompleted stories, and this is the first finished one, and I've posted about six or seven stories on that I took down cuz I didn't finish them.

**Now, the good stuff:** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALLLLLLL OF YOUR REVIEWS! I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach every time I see that I got over 200 reviews for a story that's only seven (now eight) chapters long. I can't show enough gratitude.

**One last thing before I shut up:** Email me sometime! I'd love to hear from you... I realize that I'm horrible with emails (it takes me about two to three weeks to reply to them) but I'd love to see an inbox full of reviewers' jabber!

**Signing out, **

**-:- Wicked Dreamz -:-**


End file.
